


We Don't Want To Rise With The Goddamn Sun

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Crack, Everyone is scared, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Sleep Deprivation, aga fucking doo, let the poor children sleep, the apollo cabin is homicidal when tired, this is honestly a joke but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Percy decided it was now or never. “It really is too early. But uh, I was wondering… Why do you guys get up so early, anyways?”Silence fell over the table, and Percy immediately glanced around, looking for any available liquids to use to defend himself in case they try to turn him into a human pincushion.Then Lee just dropped his head on the table (which made a concerning thump) and groaned, “Gods of Olympus, you aren’t going to believe us if we tell you.”OR the lore behind why the Apollo Cabin wakes up with the sun.
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	We Don't Want To Rise With The Goddamn Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly so stupid, but I find stories about how Apollo forces his kids up with the sun to be really funny.
> 
> Not gonna lie though, this whole fic is centralized over me getting to reference Agadoo by Black Lace because the song is actually pretty catchy but also just...
> 
> I'll link the version I've been listening to in the end notes if you want to hear what is referenced to lol.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

It was a well-known Camp fact that the Apollo kids always rose with the sun. It made sense. And yet anyone who was ever up that early in the morning with the Apollo kids knew how opposite of morning people the children of the sun god were.

They were intolerably cranky and moved around like zombies, simply going through the motions every morning. It took strong coffee and a solid breakfast to put the demigods into a good mood, hence the reason that most campers did their best to avoid the entirety of Cabin Seven until at least half an hour after breakfast. Even the Hermes Cabin avoided any early morning pranks, after one of their sister’s was nearly thrown off the roof of the Big House after dropping paint bombs on the campers as they left for breakfast.

In other words, Cabin Seven could be classified as homicidal if disturbed before breakfast.

The main issue with these warnings, however, was that no one really understood why Cabin Seven was so cranky in the mornings. To be fair, that wasn’t most people’s first question. Most people were more shocked by the supposed rage of the collective cabin in the mornings, when many of them were known for being polite and helpful. Even if campers were curious however, the sheer terror of asking an Apollo kid for their reasons why they wake up so early and risking an arrow up their nose kept all campers silent.

That is, until one year, a camper arrived and decided to get to the bottom of this. He had heard the warnings and the tales of those who crossed paths with the cranky Apollo kids, but something that could be classified as a mix between sheer recklessness and a bravery like no others pushed this demigod to find out the truth.

Who was this idiot with a death wish, daring to do something that no other camper tried to simply satiate his own curiosity?

That’s right. It was the one and only Percy Jackson.

* * *

Percy woke up around 5 AM, peering out his window and keeping watch for the Apollo kids. Annabeth (despite expressing her strong disapproval of Percy’s plan) informed him that the sun began to rise roughly around 6 AM during this time of the year, but Percy decided to wake up earlier, just in case. The daughter of Athena was correct, of course, as at roughly 6 AM Percy noticed some stirring from the Apollo Cabin. About five minutes later, the children of the sun god filed out of the cabin, making their way to the dinner pavilion in silence.

It was time.

Percy slowly opened the door of the Poseidon Cabin, hoping to not alert the Apollo Cabin of his presence as he followed them to the dinner pavilion. He watched as the entire cabin sat at their designated table, wordlessly summoning their food and drinks into their magic plates and cups. Percy decided that he would wait for a couple minutes, summoning his own breakfast of blue pancakes and blue orange juice. After about five minutes he polished off the last of his breakfast and glanced at the Apollo table. No one had got up from the table yet, and most of the campers seemed to be in between complete exhaustion and a content feeling from their food.

Percy stood up from his table and casually sauntered over the Apollo table. Immediately, he saw at least four pairs of various coloured eyes afix him with death glares, but he did his best to ignore them. Instead, he stood next to the head counselor of the Cabin, Lee Fletcher. 

Despite it being so early, the son of Apollo looked ready for the day (well, apart from the vacant look that seemed to lie behind his eyes). His golden brown hair was gelled into his signature pompadour, and he wore a white fitted t-shirt and dark blue jeans, which complimented his tanned skin and dark green eyes nicely, while tying together his whole casual teen heartthrob look he had going on.

Percy gave Lee the biggest smile he could muster, praying that his friendship with said son of Apollo would keep him from getting a ukulele smashed onto his head. It seemed to work, as Lee shot him a tired grin back.

Feeling a little more confident, he asked, “Sup’ Fletcher? How’s it going?”

Lee sighed, his grin falling off his face as he stabbed at a strawberry angrily with his fork. “I would say I can’t complain, but I really can. It’s too damn early, and yet again here we all are.”

The table grumbled in agreement. Percy decided it was now or never. “It really is too early. But uh, I was wondering… Why  _ do  _ you guys get up so early, anyways?”

Silence fell over the table, and Percy immediately glanced around, looking for any available liquids to use to defend himself in case they try to turn him into a human pincushion.

Then Lee just dropped his head on the table (which made a concerning  _ thump _ ) and groaned, “Gods of Olympus, you aren’t going to believe us if we tell you.”

Percy shook his head, tentatively placing a hand on the son of Apollo’s shoulder. “I’ve seen and heard some weird things, my dude. I can handle it.”

Lee raised his head and looked at his siblings, all of them seeming to have a silent conversation. Percy waited anxiously until they seemed to reach a decision. The head counselor turned to the son of Poseidon and began to explain, “Every morning, when our daddy dearest wakes up, he wakes us up with him. I don’t know how the Hades he does it, but well, we have a working theory.”

Lee turned to one of his brothers ( _ Austin Lake _ , Percy recalled, _ the saxophone dude _ ) who took over. “Ok, we think that when he claims us, he installs these tiny little radios in our head. Then, he connects them to the Bluetooth on his sun chariot and when he starts to drive it at his normal ungodly hours, it starts playing in our heads. And he always chooses  _ the worst _ songs he can, but something different every single day. Like today it was this song, Agadoo by Black Lace, which on its own is a fun and silly song. But when you’re having a sweet dream for once in your miserable demigod life and you suddenly hear “AHHHH GAHHHHH DOO DOO DOO”, you’re going to be  _ pissed the hell off _ ,” ranted Austin. By the end of his tirade, the younger boy’s face was flushed as one of his sister’s patted his arm comfortingly. However, by the expressions on all the other campers faces, they all agreed with his sentiment.

Percy had no words. If he was being honest, he was pretty sure his brain would explode from how weird that whole concept is. And even in all his Seaweed Brain glory, he thought that explanation was completely stupid. But he wasn’t about to tell them that, no, for he would rather not be cursed to speak in acrostic for the next few months.

Instead, he commented, “That’s rough, buddy. Have you guys, like, just asked him to stop?”

He heard a snort from the other end of the table and saw Michael Yew glaring at him, waving a fork around madly, “Holy Hera! I can’t believe we didn’t think of that! Thank you, oh holy son of Poseidon, for solving this problem that has plagued us for  _ years _ with your ingenious suggestion. How does it feel to be such an accomplished genius?”

Percy blinked, unsure of how to respond. Thankfully, Lee spoke up, shooting Michael a warning look. “Just eat your peaches, Yew. Percy’s just trying to help,” he said, turning to face the son of Poseidon. “We’ve tried praying and we’ve tried the most elaborate sacrifices you could think of, but no dice. When that didn’t work, well… Kayla, want to explain your idea?”

Kayla Knowles, who was sitting across from Lee, looked up from her eggs, her eyes flashing angrily as she turned to Percy. “It wasn’t my fault that I got frustrated! I literally sat through two hours of all of us just  _ praying _ to this man to stop with this torture, and nothing happened. He didn’t give us a sign that he got the damn message! So I may or may not have flipped off the sun and shouted some unflattering names at the guy. I didn’t think he would hear me, but next thing I know the  _ asshole _ gave me  _ second degree _ sunburns all over,” she grumbled, raising her voice towards the end of her spiel.

Next to her, Will Solace quickly elbowed her and hissed, “Shut up, before you get the rest of us burned!” Kayla responded by poking her tongue out but nonetheless turning her attention back to her meal.

Lee sighed, his gaze settling back on Percy, “As you can see, we’ve tried everything we can to make it stop, but nothing is going to work,” the head counselor turned his attention back to his own breakfast, “Now if you’re done with your questions, I need at least two more cups of coffee before my infirmary shift.”

Percy took the opportunity to leave, hurriedly mumbling his goodbyes. He still had some more questions, but he didn’t want to push his luck. As he made his way back to the cabins, he ran into Annabeth, who was waiting by the door to his cabin.

She raised an eyebrow at him as he got closer, “Good, you’re alive and in one piece. I thought I would have to go on a hunt around Camp for your missing limbs. Did you get any answers?”

Percy frowned, his brain still buffering, and there was a solid minute of silence between the two demigods. Then, he finally looked up at Annabeth and sighed, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to Agadoo by Black Lace, as promised:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=afRqVmMf1Lo
> 
> Leave feedback or prompt ideas please!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
